1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side stand device for motorcycles, and more particularly to a side stand which can make the external appearance neat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A side stand device for motorcycles has been constructed in which an upper section of a side stand is rotatably installed on a stand bracket provided on a lower side section of a motorcycle body by a rotational center shaft and a return spring is provided between the side stand and the stand bracket, wherein the side stand is biased so as to rotate to either a use position or a housing position by the action of this return spring (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 11-208546 as one example).
In the conventional side stand, the return spring is comparatively large and easily visible from the outside. It is therefore necessary to improve the external appearance so that a neat outer appearance can be obtained.